Only for you
by mafia chan
Summary: Una sección de One-Shot con nuestros chicos favoritos de KHR! donde tu seras la protagonista. Lectorxpersonaje.


**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira amano**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(T/N): tu nombre.**

**(N/M): el nombre de tu mamá**

* * *

"_subías corriendo las escaleras mientras luchabas para no derramar ninguna lagrima. Cuando por fin lograste llegar hasta el final de ellas abriste una puerta. Mientras jadeabas avanzaste hasta lo que te esperaba después de la puerta, la azotea. Recorriste el lugar con la mirada, por fin lo viste. Él se percató de tu presencia y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Cuando le viste la cara sentiste como el pecho te volvía a doler y como se apoderaban de ti ganas de llorar._

_-Yo…- no sabías exactamente como decirle lo que estabas a punto de contar sin llorar._

_-No te comportes como una herbívora, es desagradable._

_-Es verdad… lo siento- miraste el cielo para tratar de tranquilizarte. Estaba cubierto de nubes grises, como si las nubes compartieran el dolor que sentías -hoy mi padre me dijo que lo trasladaron. Mis padres estaban realmente felices cuando me lo contaron- él solo te observaba fijamente- pero el traslado de mi padre significa que nos tendremos que mudar de Namimori._

_Él por un breve momento se vio sorprendido._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?._

_-Mañana- trataste de sonreír- pero…- Cámbiate tu mirada por una que demostraba determinación- la próxima vez que nos veamos, te comeré sin piedad… como una carnívora-susurraste lo último para ti misma. Antes tus palabras tu acompañante esbozó una media sonrisa mientras decía "wao... lo esperare con ansias""_

Despertaste sudando y con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Esto siempre ocurría cuando tenías este tipo de sueños, cosa que desde hace unos meses atrás no sucedía.

Hace casi dos años sufriste un accidente automovilístico. Lo que causo que perdieras parcialmente la memoria. No recordabas mucho de tu infancia, ni del principio de tu adolescencia. El doctor dijo que tus recuerdos volverían dependiendo de los estímulos que tengas.

Pero desde hace uno o dos meses, no lo recuerdas con exactitud empezaste a tener estos sueños con más frecuencia, la mayoría de las veces veías al mismo joven, podías recordar todo de él una vez que despertabas. Su voz, su color de piel, que tan alto era en comparación a ti. Podías recordar todo lo que veías de él en tus sueños, menos su rostro y su nombre, eso te frustraba, sentías que él es importante para ti, pero por más que te esfuerces no puedes recordar.

Entonces recordaste que los recuerdos volverían dependiendo de los estímulos que tengas, por eso le pediste a tus padres que te dejaran volver a Namimori por tu cuenta. Tu madre no fue el problema, lo fue tu padre.

"_Estabas cenando con tus padre. Te sentías algo nerviosa, no sabías como tomarían lo que estabas apunto de decirles._

_-Quiero regresar a Namimori- fuiste directo al grano, sin rodeos. Creías que esa era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas- aunque sea solo por un tipo._

_Cuando tu padre escucho lo que dijiste escupió toda la comida que tenía en la boca, y luego empezó a toser un poco.- ¿Por qué ya no quieres vivir con papá y mamá?,¿ es que no somos de tu agrado?. O, o ¿es que ya no nos quieres?- dijo tu padre mientras lloraba melodramáticamente-(N/M), ¿Por qué nuestra querida hija nos quiere dejar solos?._

_-Hmm- tu madre negaba con la cabeza- no es eso, ¿verdad (T/N)- tu madre te miro mientras decía lo último, fue la primera en entender tus sentimientos._

_-Lo que dice mamá es cierto. No es que quiera dejarlos solos ni que no los quiera, es solo que… hay algunas cosas que quiero recordar. Y creo que si regreso a Namimori podre hacerlo._

_-Pero… pero si vas sola papá no podrá alejar a todos esos sanganos que se acercan a ti por tu belleza… y..y además mi pequeña y linda hija es muy pequeña para vivir sola- dijo melodramáticamente tu padre mientas corría a abrazarte._

_-P..Papá me asfixias, ve a sentarte- tu padre se fue a sentar algo cabizbajo por el rechazo del abrazo._

_-Nuestra hija ya tiene 15 años, es bastante responsable, y Namimori no queda tan lejos de donde vivimos actualmente… pienso que es capaz de ir. Cuando ya esté cansada de vivir sola puede regresar, no veo ningún problema- apelo tu madre._

_-Mamá eres la mejor… ves papá. Mamá me apoya .Por favor déjame ir aunque sea solo por un tiempo- dijiste mientras usabas una de tus mejores armas para convences a tu papá.¡ La cara de perrito abandonado!._

_-Suspiro- está bien, si estas tan decidida… pero si tienes algún problema o te sientes sola no dudes en llamarnos, iremos enseguida sin dudarlo… es imposible negarse a esa cara- susurro tu padre la última frase mientras hacia una especie de puchero. En cambio tu celebraste mentalmente."_

Tu padre podía ser algo… o mejor dicho muy sobre protector contigo e incluso algo infantil, pero era todo lo que podías pedir, al igual que tu madre. Tenías unos padres geniales. Y bueno, era imposible que tu padre no fuera sobreprotector, más que mal eras su única hija.

Pasaron los días y por fin llego el día en el que viajarías a Namimori. No vivirías en tu antigua casa, ya que cuando se mudaron de ella tus padres la arrendaron, además considerabas que era muy grande solo para ti, por lo que arrendarías un departamento. Ya tenías arreglado el traslado de instituto, vas a ir a Namichuu, tu antiguo instituto.

El viaje transcurrió rápido, en cuanto llegaste a tu departamento empezaste a desempacar, querías terminarlo rápido porque mañana empezabas a asistir a clases. Cuando terminaste ya era de noche, por eso decidiste ir a dormir.

-Waaa~, estoy tan nerviosa. Qué tal si mañana no logro hacer amigos- decías mientras te revolvías en tu cama- ¡no!, debo tener confianza en mí misma y ser positiva… si es necesario lo hare con mi última voluntad- pensando en ello por fin entraste al mundo de Morfeo.

Hoy despertaste más temprano. Ayer no alcanzaste a hacer tu bentō, por lo que lo harías antes de ir a clases.

Mientras cocías el arroz y las verduras a parte empezaste a hacer hamburguesas caceras. Mientras les dabas forma a las hamburguesas un recuerdo surgió.

"_-Come esto- dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras te daba un plato con unas hamburguesas caseras._

-_te metiste un pedazo de hamburguesa a la boca- las hamburguesas de ***-chan siempre son deliciosas… aunque estoy algo celosa de que te salgan mejor que a mi… pero ya que es tu comida favorita voy a aprender a hacerlas mejor que tú. Y te las cocinare todos los días- dijiste lo último sonrojada y con un tono más bajo. _

_-Eso es imposible para ti- contesto estoico._

_-Vas a ver que lo voy a lograr."_

La nostalgia se apodero de tu cuerpo por un momento.

-Con que le gustan las hamburguesas- una media sonrisa se formó en tu rostro.

Terminaste de comer tu desayuno, te vestiste, te cepillaste el cabello, tomaste tu bolso con las cosas que necesitarías hoy junto con tu bentō y te marchaste directo al instituto, no querías llegar tarde tu primer día.

Estabas cerca de la entrada del instituto, y creíste ver a alguien conocido.

-Hmm… ese cabello… ¡sí!, la conozco es la hermanita de Ryohei- susurraste. Tú y Sasagawa Ryohei eran compañeros de clase y amigos antes de que te mudaras-¡Kyoko-chan~ !- gritaste para llamar su atención mientras alzabas y agitabas una mano. Por un momento pensaste que te equivocase de persona, pero cuando se voltio para ver quien la llamaba pudiste suspirar de alivio, no te equivocaste.

-¿(T/N)-chan eres tú?- pregunto la menor de los Sasagawa.

-¡Si~!, soy yo- dijiste sonriendo mientras entraban a Namichuu.

-¿Cuándo volviste?, hay que decirle a Onii-chan- mientras Kyoko te hablaba no podías estar completamente concentrada en lo que te decía, porque en cuando cruzaste las puertas de la entrada viste a un chico tal vez un año mayor que tú. Era alto, delgado, de tez blanca, cabello negro, y de ojos sesgados color grisáceo claro. Para ti sus ojos eran simplemente hermosos.

Ambos se observaban, mientras más se observaban un raro sentimiento se apoderaba de ti, parte de ti quería correr y abrazarlo, pero no podías. Y por su parte él también te miraba de una forma rara, como si te conociera, pero tampoco se acercó a ti.

-¿(T/N)-chan ocurre algo?- pregunto Kyoko al ver que no le contestabas. Cuando escuchaste su voz saliste del mini transe en el que estabas y dejaste de mirar a ese joven.

-¿Eh?, no, no me pasa nada, solo me distraje por un momento…. Perdón pero, ¿Qué era lo que me habías preguntado antes?.

Después de conversar con Kyoko tuviste que entrar a clases, te sentaste al lado de una ventana en los puestos finales de la fila. En la fila que estaba al lado de la tuya viste sentado Ryohei, resulta que nuevamente son compañeros.

-¡Hola Ryohei!- saludaste alegremente, esperabas que te reconociera, sabias que tenía mala memoria.

-…- te observo pensativo. "¡¿ya no me recuerda?!" pensaste. Pero cuando viste que su expresión cambio a la de siempre recobraste la esperanza.- ¡Ya te recuerdo!. Tu eres (T/N)!, ¡al extremo!- grito Ryohei tan animadamente como siempre mientras elevaba un puño parándose de su asiento. Por la emoción del momento se les olvido un pequeño detalle, el profesor ya había empezado con sus clases.

-Sasagawa-san, no grite en clases- dijo el profesor. Ambos se disculparon. Después el profesor dijo que pasaras adelante y te presentaras. Después de presentarte las clases transcurrían normalmente, aun no terminaba el primer periodo y ya estabas aburrida, tu única entretención era ver por la ventana. Y hasta de ver a través de ella empezaba a aburrirte. Pero el aburrimiento se fue cuando viste algo fuera de lo normal por la ventana.

-Hiiiiii, Hibari-san, por favor no me muerdas hasta la muerte- decía un chico de cabello castaño y revuelto mientras corría aparentemente por su vida, te llevaste una sorpresa cuando viste que el pelinegro de la mañana era el que lo perseguía.

-Su apellido es Hibari…- al pronunciar ese nombre te empezó a doler la cabeza levemente a la vez que un recuerdo venía a tu mente.

"_Te acercabas a un niño que estaba solo, él parecía algo mayor que tú, tal vez un año._

_-¡Hola!- él niño solo te observó para luego volver a ignorarte. Decidiste ignorar ese pequeño detalle y seguir hablándole- soy (T/A) (T/N), no tienes que decirme tu nombre, ya lo sé, eres Kyo-chan, lo dijeron tus padres cuando nos dieron la bienvenida al vecindario._

_-Eres una herbívora insolente, no te di permiso para decirme de esa forma._

_-Pero suena lindo- dijiste haciendo un puchero- te seguiré llamando así… desde que llegue siempre te he visto solo. Estar solo es triste, por eso he decidido que me quedare a tu lado y así ya no estarás solo nunca más-sonreíste._

_-Eres molesta._

_Querías que el sonriera, entonces recordaste algo. De los bolsillos de tu vestido sacaste algo y luego tomaste la mano de Kyo-chan entre tus pequeñas manos y pusiste el objeto en ella e hiciste que serrara la mano para después soltarla. Él se sorprendió un poco y después abrió la mano para ver lo que le diste. Era un caramelo, el último que te quedaba._

_-La felicidad es dulce como un caramelo, eso es lo que una vez dijo mamá…. Es por eso que quiero que tengas algo dulce como la felicidad._

_Y como lo prometiste nunca más te separaste de Kyo-chan, al principio trataba de alejarte, pero al pasar del tiempo dejo de hacerlo y hasta jurabas que el también disfrutaba de tu compañía."_

-Kyo…-chan…-lagrimas empezaron a bajar por tus mejillas. Las tocaste – ¿Por qué estoy llorando?- pensaste mientras secabas tus lágrimas antes de que alguien las viera.

Esa misma tarde conociste al chico que corría por su vida, resultó que se llama Sawada tsunayoshi. Y a su grupo de amigos. Sus nombres eran Yamamoto takeshi, era un chico bastante alegre. Y a Gokudera Hayato, era un chico con poca paciencia, por eso te gustaba molestarlo un poco.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que empezaste a asistir a Namichuu. Te habías hecho buena amiga de Tsuna y sus amigos. A pesar que lo pasas muy bien con ellos y Ryohei sientes que algo o mejor dicho alguien te faltaba. Pero esa pregunta ya te la has respondido. La persona que te falta es "Kyo-chan". Aun no recuerdas su nombre completo ni su rostro con claridad, pero crees que ya falta poco para poder recuperar todos los recuerdos que se han perdido.

Esa extraña sensación que te invadía cada vez que observabas a Hibari aún no desaparecía. Como tampoco podías evitar mirarlo fijamente cada vez que aparece en tu rango de visión. Aunque tú no eras la única que lo hacía, él también te observaba fijamente.

Hoy te dirigías a la biblioteca, pero no pudiste llegar, porque Hibari apareció al frente tuyo impidiéndote el paso, te sorprendiste un poco.

-… ¿Ocurre algo?- no entendías porque te detuvo, no creías haber quebrado una regla o algo por el estilo.

-Creí que me comerías la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Te acobardaste?- Hibari avanzaba hacia ti con esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos clavados en ti, tu solo retrocedías.

-D..De que hablas, Hibari-san. –Cuando escuchó que lo llamaste de esa forma se sorprendió- Es verdad que se lo dije a alguien… pero esta es la primera vez que hablamos… Es imposible- chocaste contra la pared Y Hibari termino por acorralarte.

-Todos estos días me he estado preguntando. ¿A qué estás jugando?.- tenerlo tan seca se sentía familiar por alguna razón. Tu corazón latía tan rápido y te empezabas a sonrojar. Sentías que ya no podías mirar sus ojos, era como si en ese momento trataran de ver a través de ti. Es por eso que bajaste la mirada, ya no lo resistías más. Pero él no te dejo hacerlo, tomo tu mentón con delicadeza e hizo que lo miraras- Mírame. –Exigió- Responde- acercaba cada vez más su rostro al tuyo.

Cuando miraste a Hibari a los ojos, y cada vez se acercaba más te empezaste a sentir débil, sentías como la fuerza abandonaba tu cuerpo, tu vista se empezaba a poner borrosa. Ya no sientes nada.

"_Hace un tiempo que Ryohei te convención para que te unieras a su club de boxeo. Hoy se quedaron entrenando hasta tarde. Él se ofreció a llevarte a casa, tú aceptaste. Todo el camino a casa te lo pasaste riendo, él era muy gracioso para ti. No te diste cuenta cuando ya estabas cerca de tu casa. Le dijiste a Ryohei que hasta ahí era suficiente. Se despidieron, seguiste caminando. Llegaste a tu casa, dejaste tus cosas, te bañaste y te machaste a casa de Kyo-chan. _

_En casa de Kyo-chan no había nadie, solo estaban ustedes dos. Le hablabas de lo que habías hecho hoy, pero él se veía molesto, no entendías por qué._

_-Eh… Kyo-chan ¿por qué estás enojado?- te acercaste más a él._

_-… -cerró los ojos mientras guardaba silencio, los mantuvo así un tiempo. Cuando iba a empezar a hablar los abrió nuevamente- Esas sonrisas._

_-¿Eh?- no entendías bien lo que quería decir._

_-Ese tipo de sonrisas. No se las puedes dar a ningún chico que no sea yo._

_-Me vio con Ryohei, y ¿esta celoso?- pensaste empezando a sonrojarte- ¿Solo para ti?_

_-Sí, solo para mí- respondió Hibari mientras acortaba la distancia entre ustedes para después besarte. Era un beso dulce, como la felicidad. Pero sobretodo transmitía amor._

_-De ahora en adelante eres solo mía- afirmo Kyo-chan en cuanto cortaron su beso por falta de oxígeno, tu asentiste._

_-Entonces tú también eres mío- se volvieron a besar."_

Despertaste en la enfermería. Tu corazón latía rápido a pesar que aun te sentías algo agotada, también estabas sonrojada. Kyo-chan era algo más que tu amigo de la infancia. Y también esta vez pudiste ver una parte de su cara. Sus ojos.

-Loa ojos de Kyo-chan… Eran… Como los de Hibari-san- susurraste mientras posabas algunos de tus dedos sobre tus labios.

Sentiste que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases. Caminaste hasta tu salón para buscar tus cosas e irte a casa.

-(T/N), donde estabas. Estaba preocupado por ti ¡al extremo!- dijo Ryohei cuando entraste al salón.

-Lo siento. Me sentía un poco mal, es por eso que fui a la enfermería.

Ryohei se ofreció a ir a dejarte a casa, tú lo rechazaste educadamente, necesitabas pensar. Cuando ya estabas en la puerta de salida de Namichuu miraste hacia la azotea viste a Hibari, sus miradas se cruzaron. Tu corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Al día siguiente al llegar al instituto empezaste a buscar a Hibari, querías agradecerle por llevarte a la enfermería ayer. Pero desafortunadamente no lo encontraste en ninguna parte. No encontrarlo te frustro. Tampoco tenías ganas de ir a clases. Entonces decidiste saltártelas. Fuiste a la azotea. T e recostaste en el piso. Viste el cielo hasta quedarte dormida.

Cuando despertaste alguien te estaba observando. Era Hibari. Le sonreíste. Tenía el rostro tan sereno, pero a la vez sus ojos tenían un dejo de tristeza. Eso te dolió, no sabías por qué pero dolió.

-Hola- te pusiste de pie-… quería decirte gracias, por llevarme a la enfermería ayer.

-tienes amnesia.

Te sorprendiste, no esperabas que supiera eso- ¿Cómo sabes?

-Investigue tu ficha médica.

- Ocurrió hace casi dos años.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto mirándote a los ojos.

-Recuerdo que ese día estaba triste, no me acuerdo muy bien por qué… entonces me compre una paleta, siempre como un caramelo cuando estoy triste, porque la felicidad es dulce como los caramelos/ la felicidad es dulce como los caramelos- ambos dijeron lo último al mismo tiempo- ¡oh!, tu también crees lo mismo- exclamaste feliz.

-Alguien me dijo lo mismo hace tiempo.

-E..Eso… coincide mucho con lo que le dije a Kyo-chan cuando nos hicimos amigos- pensaste- Ah. ¿De verdad?... voy a continuar contándote lo de antes… Entonces estaba tan distraída tratando de abrir la envoltura del caramelo que no me di cuenta que estaba cruzando la calle. Y como consecuencia un auto me arrollo. Me golpee fuertemente la cabeza causando así la amnesia… fue tonto ¿verdad?.

-Muy tonto- contesto relajado, no en guardia como acostumbrabas a verlo.

Nuevamente comenzaron a pasar los días. Pero esta vez al lado de Hibari. Todavía pasabas tiempo con tus otros amigos, pero no podías evitar escaparte para pasar tiempo con él. Estar a su lado era adictivo, se sentía cálido y familiar.

En estos días has descubierto varias facetas de Hibari, como también conociste a su mascota, Hibird, era un pajarito muy lindo. Pero eso no era todo, a medida que pasabas tiempo con Hibari mas recuerdos surgían en ti, cada vez podías ver más claramente la cara de Kyo-chan, cada vez más pensabas que se parecía a Hibari. Pero también creías que no era posible, él nunca te ha dicho nada sobre el tema.

Estabas en tu casa durmiendo una pequeña siesta que lamentablemente fue interrumpida por una llamada de tu celular. La contestas, es tu madre.

-Hola mamá-contestas media dormida.

-(T/N), por Dios durmiendo a esta hora.

-Pero es fin de semana- dijiste haciendo un puchero.

-Ya no importa… ¿recuerdas que me llamaste preguntando sobre fotos de Kyo-chan?- pregunto

-Sí. Pero dijiste que se perdieron en la mudanza.

-¡adivina que!... Las encontré ayer mientras revisaba unas cajas.

-Waaa~, ¡mamá eres la mejor!- respondiste emocionada, al fin vas a poder ver su cara claramente.

-Lo sé… ya las envié por correo, van a llegar mañana.

Seguiste hablando con tu madre un rato más, hasta que ya llego la hora de dormir. Estabas ansiosa, ya no podías esperar más para ver la cara de tu querido Kyo-chan. Te quedaste dormida pensando en ello.

"_Kyo-chan entrenaba con sus tonfas mientras tú lo observabas. Decidida y aburrida de solo observar de paraste y te acercaste a él._

_-Kyo-chan…_

_-¿Qué quieres herbívora?_

_Si había algo que no te gustaba era que él te llamara "herbívora". Querías ser reconocida por él._

_-Ya me canse de ser una herbívora, es por eso que quiero que me entrenes… y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta._

_-Oh… entonces vamos a ver cuánto aguanta una herbívora como tú._

_A pesar de que el entrenamiento era duro lograste ascender a omnívora"_

Despertaste, ya era hora de ir a buscar los álbumes, ya no podías esperar más para ver la cara de Kyo-chan

Preparaste las cosas para ir al instituto y te marchaste, pero primero pasaste por los álbumes de fotos que te mando tu madre. Los guardaste en tu bolso y partiste nuevamente al instituto. Cuando llego el receso buscaste a Hibari lo encontraste en el salón del comité disciplinario.

-Kyoya ~,- gritaste emocionada entrando a la sala- mira lo que tengo- tenías en las manos tu bolso.

-No grites.

-lo siento- sacaste los álbumes de fotos- pero… mira, llegaron hoy son álbumes de fotos. En ellos de seguro hay fotos de una persona muy importante que olvide… deseo con todas mis fuerzas recordarlo completamente.

-¿Quién es esa persona tan importante?- dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba a ti sigilosa y elegantemente, como un gato.

-Es un amigo de la infancia, no recuerdo todo su nombre, solo recuerdo que le decía Kyo-chan- respondiste mientras habrías el álbum. Viste las fotos quedaste en shock por un momento y lo recordaste todo a la vez que nuevamente lagrimas empezaban a brotar de tus ojos. Tú y Hibari eran amigos de la infancia, después se trasformaron en novios, pero no duro mucho porque tiempo después tuviste que mudarte.

-Ky..Kyo-chan eres tú- Él no lo negó, asintió levemente.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Son lágrimas de felicidad… estoy feliz de que las dos personas que más quiero sean la misma.

Ambos se abrazaron, fue un abrazo cálido y reconfortando. Cuando se separaron se besaron, pero este era diferente al primer beso que te diste con él. Este era apasionado, como si lo hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo. Hibari mordió levemente tu labio para profundizar el beso transformándolo en uno más demandante. Los labios de Hibari eran dulces como lo recordabas, te gustaba la sensación de estar en sus brazos no querías que el beso termine nunca, pero lamentablemente se separaron en busca de oxígeno.

-No voy a dejar que te apartes de mí lado nunca más. Sigues siendo mía- dijo Hibari posesivamente.

-no planeaba hacerlo. Voy a cumplir la promesa que hice- se volvieron a besar. De esa forma pasaste toda la tarde con Hibari, no te importo saltarte el resto de clases que quedaban, para ustedes solo era importante tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ambos ya no se separarían del otro no importa que pase. Su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

* * *

**Ciaossu! hace tiempo que tenia ganas de hacer un One-Shot, es primera vez que hago uno, creo que me pase un poquito esta muy largo xD**

**espero que les haya entretenido :D, y ya no se que mas decir, nos vemos hasta el próximo One-Shot o capitulo, como prefieran xD**

**Ciao.**


End file.
